


Nightmare scenario [COMIC]

by Evilsnotbag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comic, Cramps, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Nightmare, trigger warning blood, tw blood, vent art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Yellow Diamond has a nightmare, and a very bad morning.Blood warning.





	Nightmare scenario [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as vent art, with just the first picture. I wanted to continue the story though. Now it's done and I thought I might upload it here too :)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!
> 
> The uncensored version of picture number 4 can be found here: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag/status/1079232822102110208  
> I deleted my tumblr blog, so now I only upload nsfw stuff to twitter. Deviantart has been cracking down on my stuff so I only upload censored stuff there, if they're nsfw.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Working Through The Cramps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126197) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
